Gaara's Strange Week
by Drew-Chan
Summary: Gaara and the rest of the Sand-Siblings to go Konoha on a holiday away from the drought in the Sand Village. Many strange events happen... Rated T for implying things. Slight TemarixShika.
1. Day one: The Journey

**Gaara's Strange Week**

**DAY ONE: The Journey**

Temari and Kankuro ran into the Kazekage building as fast as they could, knocking over lots of people and leaving papers flying everywhere; it was like a disaster area. They didn't care however since they were determined to get out of there.

It was summer time in Sunagakure and the weather was too hot for Kankuro and Temari. It didn't help that there was a **huge** drought in the area, leaving people unable to get a decent drink of water without having to stand in what seemed to be **mile** long queues, according to Temari.

Temari and Kankuro ran up the final stair case and knocked on the door to the Kazekage's room. They waited for few seconds before somebody opened the door for them to come in.

"Yes, what is it now?" The Kazekage asked his siblings, they were always asking him for silly things; Temari always wanted to go to see Shikamaru and Kankuro always wanted lots of wood to make puppets out of. Come-on, how much wood does he need- he always asked for hundreds of trees at a time, surely it can't take that much wood to make one puppet.

"We would like to-" Temari started saying before she had to pant.

"Go to Konoha for the week to cool down since the weather here is unreal," Kankuro continued where Temari left off.

"And why would I want to go to Konoha? It's not that hot here," Gaara answered back.

"Sure, it's alright for you being Kazekage and all; you get air conditioning and your own personal supply of water so you never run out! The rest of us are in drought conditions!" Temari exclaimed.

"If we go, you can say that we need to go and discuss some Akatsuki thing with the Hokage. But pretend that you can't find her and then tell her something really obvious and that should give us at least one week," Kankuro suggested.

"Hmm... it has been getting a little boring here; if we go to Konoha, we might have some fun... Okay, we can go. We'll set off today at about, 8pm?" Gaara stopped for a moment and waited for Kankuro and Temari to nod their heads. When they did, he continued- "8pm at the main gates, if you forget, you will be left behind," Gaara told them. Temari and Kankuro were relieved that they would be able to get some running water and some shade for once in a while! Temari and Kankuro left the Kazekage building and headed home to go pack their things.

* * *

At the Sand-Sibling's home, clothes were being thrown around; people were arguing at the top of their voices and there were constant bangs of things being clashed together while they were getting packed away, ready for their week-long holiday to Konohagakure.

Earlier that day, Gaara had sent a message to the Hokage, asking if they could visit to have a holiday. Gaara didn't actually expect them to say yes, but he was surprised when he got the messenger bird saying that they could. There was no way out of it now- he had to go. Well, at least he could visit Naruto and see how he was getting on and perhaps return the favour (or two) that he owed to Naruto for _many _reasons.

* * *

Eventually, it was 8pm. The past few hours had been very chaotic. But everybody was now finished packing and waited for Gaara to arrive at the Sunagakure gates. He was a few minutes late, Temari thought he might have had to finish some paperwork or whatever that he does.

"Ready to go?" Kankuro asked. Gaara thought it was a silly question; of course they were ready to go, you could just look at them and see they were ready to go. Before he had any more time to think about this, Kankuro and Temari were already a few meters in front of him, shouting on him to hurry up.

* * *

After walking for what seemed forever (which actually was one hour since Temari used her wind power to blast them forward, nobody quite knows how she did it, nor did they want to ask- she'd say that it was pretty obvious and slap them around the head for asking such a silly question.

"Evening, why are you here?" A Guard at the Konoha gates asked the Sand-Siblings.

"The Hokage knows we are here, and it is non of your business," Gaara told him. The guard had heard about Gaara and didn't want to upset him.

"Well, don't make a noise, the academy students have just gotten home and are going to bed since tonight was a late night training for them," The Guard told them.

Temari rolled her eyes and said "Okay, Okay." The Sand-Siblings headed up for the Konohagakure Inn, which was on the other side of town.

While they were walking, they passed many stores that had just started, selling all sorts of things. Temari went inside the clothes store. There weren't a lot of clothes stores in Suna', and perhaps she could get some new clothes to keep her cooler. Hey, she could even perhaps get Kankuro to get some different clothes, perhaps he wouldn't be at constant risk of heat-stroke if he got some light-coloured clothes.

Temari showed Kankuro some clothes that she thought he might like; he actually liked them. However, when he saw the price-tag, he had to put them away- no way could he afford those! Temari rolled her eyes and dragged Kankuro out of the shop- she was getting shown up by him! The siblings decided to hurry up and make their way to the inn since it was getting pretty dark and they were away from home.

* * *

It took them five minutes to walk into the inn, it might have been a bit quicker if Kankuro hadn't insisted on bringing all of his puppets; his bag had split open and they all fell out. Gaara had to use his sand to carry them since he was getting bored of waiting for Kankuro to pick them up.

The Inn Keeper give them two rooms; one for Temari and one for Kankuro. Kankuro was going to ask for two single rooms, since Gaara didn't sleep at night and it was pointless getting him a bed, but he decided against that since the inn keeper might think something strange between Kankuro and Gaara...

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU CAN CLEAN UP ALL OF THIS SAND TOMORROW. YOU ARE MAKING THIS PLACE LOOK LIKE A TIP!" the Inn Keeper shouted at Gaara. Gaara was going to shout something back at him and possibly do more, but Temari stopped him and pushed him into his and Kankuro's room. Gaara was angry so slammed the door shut on Temari's face. Kankuro, who had been pushed on the floor, reached up for a light switch and turned the light on. Gaara sat down on a chair and started sulking as Kankuro started unpacking his clothes and things out of the bag that hadn't spilled open.

When Kankuro had finished unpacking, he reached over for Gaara's bag and opened it. He only managed to see a certain brown bear when Gaara slammed it shut- Kankuro had seen too much of what was in there; he didn't want him to see Mr. Snuggles. Kankuro took that as a warning, and went into bed, still with all of his clothes on (he would get some different clothes on tomorrow since he had brought about ten of the same outfit).

Gaara left his things inside his suit-case for a while, and sat looking out of the window. After about thirty minutes, when Kankuro had started snoring, Gaara decided to get Mr. Snuggles out and hugged him. Gaara lay down on the sofa and looked up at the ceiling.


	2. Day two: The Shopping

**Gaara's Strange Week**

**DAY TWO: The Shopping**

Gaara hadn't managed to sleep a wink that night, not that he ever did anyway; he spent the whole night thinking. Just thinking. Thinking about the silliest of all things, as he did every night since he got really bored at night and he couldn't just turn the TV on, Kankuro would wake up and then he wouldn't be able to watch TV in peace since Kankuro gets very emotional about TV shows. One time, they were watching a _My Little Pony _advert and Kankuro was depressed the whole day because one of the ponies got splashed with water.

Kankuro was in the shower, singing as usual. He was singing so loud, Temari could hear him from the next room; she got very embarrassed- he always showed her up! Temari decided to turn the TV up loud to drown out his singing. She walked over to the sofa, reached for the remote, and put on the TV and turned the volume up. Just as she pressed the button the final time to turn it up, she realised she had the heavy metal channel on! She didn't have enough time to turn the volume down, so she decided to quickly unplug the TV, she did so.

Kankuro, who had wondered what that loud music was, came out of the bathroom after getting dressed, and asked Gaara. Gaara said it was from Temari's room and that they shouldn't ask since she would state it was obvious and slap them around the head a few dozen times. Kankuro thought this answer was fair enough. Gaara went into the bathroom and got dressed.

Temari, who was up at 6am this morning getting her make-up on and her hair washed and all of the rest of the things that she liked to do in the morning before her brothers were up, journeyed out of her room and knocked on Gaara/Kankuro's room. She waited a second for somebody to open it, then she opened it herself.

"You guys are so stupid, you didn't even lock the door last night!!" Temari shouted at her two brothers. Gaara, who was just walking out of the bathroom when he heard some shouting, shook his head- all she ever did was moan, could she not shut up for a change?

"Well sorry, Mr Kazekage here decided to get angry at me and I ran into bed, so you can blame him!" Kankuro snapped back.

"WELL YOU SHOULD BOTH BE CHECKING THE DOOR BEFORE YOU GO TO SLEEP FROM NOW ON!!" Temari shouted, Gaara started to get angry, but then he remembered that if he attracted attention to where he was now sitting, his brother and sister may see Mr. Snuggles and laugh at him, so he decided to keep his mouth quiet.

"I'm going out shopping, see you later," Gaara told them. Gaara got his Gourd and stuffed his brown stuffed friend inside it, hoping that the others hadn't seen it. He then made his way towards the door; Temari moved out of the way when he went through the door, she then decided to follow him and do some shopping by her self. Kankuro didn't quite know what to do, so he stayed in the hotel room and decided to watch some TV, he could do with a good sob-story now to make his blood-pressure lower from all that arguing.

* * *

Gaara walked into the store and looked around. The store sold lots of things that he could use: they sold some rope that he could use to tie things around his gourd with; they sold sunblock he could use to put on his face; they sold clothes that he could put on his teddy bear. However, one thing caught his attention. He ran up to it as fast as he could with that weight on his back. He grabbed hold of it, it was almost crying out his name! He checked how much he had- just enough to get it! That sticker was one that he used to look at when he was little; one that meant a lot to him and one that was damaged, now he could replace it! He ran up to the counter.

"You want this Super-Smiley-Star-Sticker, sir? That'll be 3.99" the checkout clerk told him. Gaara handed over the exact amount of money that he was asked for, walked out of the store, and stuck the sticker on top of the old, faded sticker that he had. He then felt incredibly tired (probably because of all that running and excitement that he had just had). The red-headed boy spotted a park-bench about twenty meters away from him. He made his way towards it and sat down on it.

Suddenly, he heard a voice. A very faint voice, but it sounded familiar. Gaara looked all around for the voice; he couldn't pin-point the location it was coming from.

"Pssst.. down here," The Voice spoke to Gaara. Gaara looked at the tree that was next to the bench, and saw that it was that that was talking to him. "Can you help me? I'm kinda stuck like this."

Gaara was confused, how could a tree talk to him? He was really freaked out, but decided to reply, "What were you before you were a tree?"

"I was a person- believe it!"

"Is that you Naruto?"

"Yeah, if you help me out of here, you can treat me to some ramen!"

"Umm... okay.." Gaara agreed, not noticing how Naruto had told him that it would be Gaara who would be purchasing the ramen. Gaara didn't quite know what to do, then he remembered how in academy he had been told to run some chakra through the other person's body if they ever got stuck transforming. Gaara did that, and Naruto sprung out.

"Thanks for doing that, so, can we go for ramen now? Please can we?" Naruto said to Gaara.

"No, you can think of this as your favour returned for saving me," The red-headed Kazekage replied to Naruto. Naruto felt sad at this, but went for some ramen anyway. Gaara decided to go back to the room (even though it was only 11am).

* * *

Temari had gone in almost every single store and came out with hundreds of bags each time. She was just going into her favourite store when she spotted Shikamaru having a meal with Chouji and Ino. Temari decided to go and see Shika. She walked casually up to the restaurant door and squeezed her way in with all of her shopping bags (she heard cracking and thought some of her things had smashed, she had bought two of nearly everything, so that didn't really bother her much).

As soon as she got through the door, she dropped her bags and ran up to Shikamaru and cuddled him so tightly that he nearly choked on some food that he was eating. Ino give them filthy looks, and walked out of the restaurant, not even leaving some money to pay for her share. Chouji continued eating his steak and ignored them.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" Temari lied. She was too busy shopping to look for him, but she was still excited to see him.

"I've been here and there," Shikamaru replied.

"Oh, well, do you want to go to our night club tomorrow night?" Temari asked Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded his head and said yes; it was no use in saying no. Temari sat down and ordered a meal.

* * *

Temari, Gaara and Kankuro sat down on Gaara's bed in Gaara/Kankuro's room watching a movie. They didn't quite know which movie they were watching because Gaara had been practising moving his sand around when the opening title was on.

Kankuro was feeling quite hungry; Temari had had lunch with Shikamaru (and Chouji) and Gaara had eventually went and got some ramen with Naruto since when he came back, all he saw was Kankuro's crying face and walked straight out and straight to the ramen bar. Kankuro reached for the phone and dialled the number of the local pizza place.

"Hello, may I please take your order?" The person at the pizza place asked Kankuro.

"Yeah, I'll have a 10 inch cheese pizza and some fries and a can of orange to drink, delievered to 101 Konohagakure Inn" Kankuro told the person. Kankuro half expected Temari to ask him for something for her, but she obviously had eaten lots when she was with Shikamaru. He didn't even bother thinking if Gaara wanted any since he only had one meal a day, and he had already had some ramen.

"Okay, that will be 10.50, it will be steaming hot and in your hands by 8pm tonight".

* * *

Kankuro was full up after all of the pizza and fries he ate. Temari had left the room just after the movie had finished (since Kankuro had started crying again since it was such a happy ending) and Gaara was sitting on the chair looking outside. Kankuro decided to call it a night and went to sleep.

Gaara spotted Naruto walking past his window. "Must be going for his third meal of ramen tonight," Gaara thought. It was getting incredibly dark, so Gaara decided to close the curtains, make way to the door and lock it (so Temari wouldn't shout at him tomorrow) and looked at the ceiling for the second night in a row.


	3. Day three: The Nightclub

**Gaara's Strange Week**

**DAY THREE: The Nightclub**

Temari walked to the window in her room; she pulled the curtains along and let the bright daylight shine in. Temari had been up for many hours watching the TV in darkness, and decided it was finally time to be able to see something more than the TV.

The blonde-haired ninja then walked peacefully over to the mirror and looked at her make-up. Temari was feeling very excited for today; today was the day of her Nightclub date with Shikamaru; the past few times she had went there, it was very awkward since Ino demanded to come with them and no-one had decided to get up and dance, so they had decided to just sit and watch people go past. This time was going to be different though- it was only her and her Shikamaru. Temari didn't know if Shikamaru danced, but tonight he was going to- whether he liked it or not!

Gaara looked over to Kankuro's bed; Kankuro was moving his arm around, feeling for something. Kankuro found the alarm clock and looked to see what time it was, then he went back to sleep.

"What time is it?" Gaara asked Kankuro. Gaara waited for a few minutes to get a reply, then he shouted it again: "I SAID WHAT TIME IS IT?". Kankuro was shocked and ran out of bed, knocking over his puppets as he did so. Kankuro looked around and remembered that it was Gaara who had said it to him and that he wasn't under attack.

"Geesh, Gaara, there was no need to shout it! It's 1pm," Kankuro told Gaara. "Wait, 1pm?? WE SLEPT IN!" Kankuro panicked. Kankuro rushed around the room putting some pants on (he fell down while doing so).

"What shall we do today?" Gaara, who was already dressed, asked Kankuro.

"How about we actually have some fun like we said we were going to do before we came here?"

"Okay, what do you have in mind?"

"Why don't we go and see what the night life is like here?"

"Okay," A puzzled Gaara answered back; he didn't know what Kankuro meant by 'night life', but knowing Kankuro it was bound to be something silly. "What shall we do before we go and see it?"

"Watch TV, I guess."

* * *

Gaara and Kankuro had been watching a ultra-super-long 8 hour marathon of _Spongebob Squarepants_. Kankuro had even managed to cry at a moment where it wasn't even happy or sad. Kankuro's clothes were soaked through, but Kankuro thought that was okay, since he would be changing before they went out anyway.

"It's time to change," Kankuro told Gaara. Gaara walked over to his suitcase and started getting some clothes out. Kankuro on the other hand had planned his outfit for the night earlier that afternoon when they had decided they were going out. Kankuro picked up his outfit and walked into the bathroom and got changed.

_knock knock_

Temari, who had been spending the past 8 deciding on what outfit she should wear for her date tonight, ran excitedly over to the door, looked through the peep hole to see who it was and unlocked the door and opened it wide to welcome her visitor in.

"Hello Temari," Shikamaru said. Shikamaru looked around the room, there were clothes everywhere. "She probably couldn't decide what to wear" Shikamaru thought quietly to himself.

"Are we going now?" Temari asked. Temari didn't really give Shikamaru much of a chance to answer as she pushed him out and locked the door behind them.

"Yes," Shikamaru answered, putting as much enthusiasm in as he could (he badly failed at doing so however). Shikamaru grabbed Temari's hand and they walked peacefully out of the building and to the nightclub.

Meanwhile, Gaara and Kankuro were just nearly finished getting ready to go. Kankuro was still missing a sock and Gaara was forced to help him look for it.

"Found it," Gaara said and threw the sock at Kankuro, it hit him in the eye. Kankuro rubbed his eye and put the sock on while muttering foul words underneath his breath. As soon as he finished putting the sock on, the two walked out of the room (locking it on their way out) and out of the building to try and find a nightclub they might want to go to.

* * *

Kankuro had shown Gaara what he meant what night life was when he showed him nearly all of the nightclubs in Konohagakure. Finally, they found a club that didn't have a dress code (Kankuro refused not to wear his cat-suit) and one that you didn't have to leave any weapons at the door (Gaara didn't want to leave his gourd with it's new sticker on behind).

Kankuro and Gaara, who had just entered the club, walked up to the dance floor; Gaara was only following Kankuro since he didn't want to be left by himself. Kankuro started moving around a little, so Gaara copied his moves. Ta da- they were 'dancing'!

Temari and Shikamaru were sitting at the bar; none of them wanted to start dancing since they wanted the other one to suggest doing it first. Suddenly, the DJ came onto stage, pushing all of the dancers out of the way, and started talking through his microphone.

"We need two people to come on here and do a dance off. These two people need to be in fancy-dress. I will now pick these two people," The DJ said. The DJ looked around for two people who were dressed ridiculously and pointed to them. The DJ walked up to them. "What are your names?" he asked.

"Umm... I'm Gaara and he's Kankuro," Gaara nervously told the DJ, Gaara couldn't dance so why would he want to go in a dance-off?

"Okay, this is Gaara and this is Kankuro and they are going to be the two in our dance off!" The DJ said as he pulled the two onto stage. The crowd was going wild with laughter and excitement as they walked on the stage; so much so that Gaara couldn't even tell the DJ that he didn't want to participate.

"Do your thing!" The DJ said to the two ninjas as he walked back into his DJ booth and played some music. Kankuro, who didn't want to look like a fool, started dancing. Gaara waited for Kankuro before starting to dance. Gaara remembered all of those nights he played on Dance Dance Revolution and decided to do some of that. He started moving his feet to the left and then to the right. Soon, he was jumping up and down dancing; the crowd was going wild- he was good!

Shikamaru looked at Temari, who was in shock. "I think we should leave, now" Shikamaru said. Temari didn't even need to answer and the two walked home. Temari wasn't thinking straight, and walked wherever Shikamaru went to. Shikamaru was going to go back to his home, but when he noticed that Temari was following him, he walked to the inn.

* * *

"No autographs, please. Okay then, perhaps a few," Kankuro told the crowd when the dance-off was finished. Kankuro got out a pen and waited for people to come up to him to get his autograph. Kankuro looked around and saw that no-body was going to come to him- they were all going to Gaara!

* * *

Gaara's hand was getting really sore from signing all of those autographs, and decided to call it a night: "No more now, the king of the dance floor has to rest!". Gaara went over to Kankuro, who was crying some more since he hadn't gotten any autograph requests, and walked home.


	4. Day four: The Festival

**Gaara's Strange Week**

**DAY FOUR: The Festival**

Temari woke up and looked around her; she noticed that Shikamaru was gone. Last night, when she had left the nightclub, Shikamaru had come with her into the apartment. They just sat down. "I guess I fell asleep," Temari thought, "He must have carried me into bed,". Temari thought that was very sweet of him, but she felt very embarrassed that she had fell asleep!

Temari also noticed something underneath her door, she walked over and bent down and picked it up.

In Gaara/Kankuro's room, Gaara heard something getting pushed beneath the door. He got up, walked over to it and bent down and picked it up. This is what it read:

_SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT TO ALL NINJAS FROM ALL COUNTRIES IN KONOHA:_

_TODAY IS THE DAY OF THE ANNUAL KONOHA'S SPORTS FESTIVAL. ALL NINJAS ARE REQUIRED TO APPLY. BE IN FRONT OF THE HOKAGE BUILDING AT 12PM TODAY_

_ THE 5TH HOKAGE (TSUNADE)._

Gaara sighed, this was no way that he was going to have fun doing this. Kankuro had heard Gaara walking up to the door and asked what was wrong. Gaara told him all about the festival.

"I'm really excited for this! I want to participate in every sport!" Kankuro excitedly spoke. Gaara rolled his eyes, making sure that Kankuro couldn't see him rolling his eyes though. Kankuro got up and got his outfit out for the day and walked into the bathroom to get dressed. Gaara just got dressed in the room.

Temari wondered what events that she would be doing; perhaps the 100m sprint she thought. She might be good at that. The blonde-haired sand ninja got dressed.

* * *

The Sand Siblings casually strolled to The Hokage Building. On their way there, they spotted many familiar faces. Gaara saw Rock Lee and quickly walked on, he didn't want to avoid any awkward conversation with him since Gaara had almost broken Lee's dreams and then saved him from death.

Kankuro and Temari noticed that Gaara was walking faster, so copied him and walked along side him. Soon, they were at the front of the Hokage building.

"Welcome everybody to the Konoha Annual Sports Festival! If you could please all make your way up to here so we can get your name down and tell you what events you will be participating in."

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro walked up to where the announcer was and waited for their turn to tell him their names. There were many other ninja there on that day, so it took them at least 10 minutes before they could give him their names. Gaara was first when they eventually got there.

"First Name?"

"Gaara."

"Special skills?"

"Manipulating sand."

"Okay, Gaara, you will be doing the long jump," the announcer told Gaara. Gaara saw a sign saying _'Long Jump' _and proceeded over to it.

"First Name?"

"Temari."

"Special Skills?"

"Wind manipulation."

"Okay, Temari, you will be doing the 100m sprint," the announcer told Temari. Temari was happy that she was going to be doing a sprint, at least it would only take about 12 seconds and it would be over and done with. Temari wondered where to go, then she saw a sign saying _'100m Sprint'_ and she knew she had to go over there and she did that.

"First Name?"

"Kankuro."

"Special Skills?"

"Using puppets."

"Okay, Kankuro, you will be-" the announcer stopped there when she saw what Kankuro looked like. He was wearing a black, full-body cat suit, in the middle of the summer! No way could he participate, he would probably faint and that would give Konohagakure a bad name. "I'm sorry, you will not be able to participate. We hope to see you another time, please make your way to the exit over there," the announcer told Kankuro and pointed over to the exit. Kankuro was so upset that he sprinted away, crying his eyes out.

* * *

"NOW CALLING ALL LONG JUMPERS, PLEASE COME UP TO THE STAND," The announcer shouted into his microphone. Gaara and the other ninja doing the long jump came up to the stand and they said their names and what villages they came from. They were then led to the long jump, where they waited in line, ready for their turn.

"First up is Gaara of the Sand," the announcer announced. Gaara took his position; he had never done the long jump before! He did not know what to expect; so he did what came naturally when it was his turn. He ran (screaming all of the way there) and jumped as far as he could go. Luckily, he had managed to get right what you have to do, but the announcer and the crowd were shocked that the unbeatable Gaara of the Sand had screamed!

When Temari saw Gaara, she moved her head away, embarrassed. Embarrassed that he had shown her up! Only God knows where Kankuro could be; probably telling some lame jokes to some high-up people Temari thought.

* * *

Once all of the long jump people had had their go, it was time for the sprints. First, it was the 100m sprint, then the 500 then the 1000. It was Temari's turn first. The security guards had told her to leave her fan at reception, since using it would mean she would be disqualified, but she had kept a smaller fan with her. Temari couldn't run and using the fan would be the only way she didn't look entirely stupid.

Temari started running, and got the fan out of her pockets. She turned around and give it a swoosh and she was blasted full-speed past the finishing line, cutting the ribbon on the way there.

"Temari of the Sand won. Oh wait, Temari of the Sand cheated and has therefore been disqualified. The winner of the 100m sprint was Asuma. Congratulations, Asuma for winning this title of fastest 100m sprinter on the ninja world!"

* * *

Kankuro, Gaara and Temari lay down in Gaara/Kankuro's room. Kankuro had been crying all that afternoon since he hadn't been allowed to take part in the festival; Gaara was shocked that he had actually screamed while running and Temari was embarrassed not only that Gaara had screamed but that Kankuro had ran out screaming- she had been made to look bad in front of her Shikamaru!

They lay there for hours, just looking at the ceiling, feeling all sorry for themselves. They eventually fell asleep in their day-outfits.


	5. Day five: The Academy

**Gaara's Strange Week**

**DAY FIVE: The Academy**

"Special Announcement: will all ninjas who are here on vacation please report to the Hokage Building. I repeat; will all ninjas here on vacation please report to the Hokage Building. Now back to your regular scheduled show."

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro woke up in shock; the TV had turned it's self on! The curtains were pulled open and blowing everywhere since there was a morning breeze. Shikamaru crouched down on the table. Temari looked up at Shikamaru; what was he doing here?

"What are you doing here? How long have you been here?" The shocked Temari asked Shikamaru.

"I came in here on orders of Lady Tsunade. I've been here for an hour trying to wake you all up, but you were sound asleep; I had to resort to having to move over to the bed to reach over to get the remote to turn the TV on and now I'm tired."

"Good explanation, but why do we have to go to the Hokage Building?" Kankuro asked Shikamaru.

"There is some sort of mission for all of you, we especially need you there, Gaara." Shikamaru said as he faced Gaara. Gaara rolled his eyes and nodded his head. "I have to go now, if you have any more questions, ask The Hokage." Shikamaru told them then jumped out of the windows.

"Wait- do you not even say goodbye to me?" Temari shouted out of the window, but Shikamaru was already away.

"He's gone, we have to get dressed," Gaara told everybody. Temari went into her room and Kankuro ran into the bathroom, picking up his outfit for the day on his way into there. Gaara got dressed in the room (after shutting the curtains, of course).

* * *

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara walked up to the Hokage building and entered it. The receptionist there told Temari and Kankuro to wait in the waiting room and for Gaara to go straight on up to Tsunade's office (she told him that it was the second door on the left up that case of stairs).

"Gaara, Konohagakure is in a state of disaster! We have all of our ninja out on missions- even Iruka! I totally forgot about the academy- there are no ninjas there to train the children! So Gaara, we need your permission for Kankuro and Temari and yourself to work in the academy- just for today," Tsunade told Gaara, Gaara nodded at appropriate time throughout her long speech.

"What will we get in return?" asked Gaara.

"Think of it as you returning a favour to us for us saving your life!"

"Okay then," sighed Gaara; he didn't want to owe Konoha any more favours, but this was going to be the lamest repayment yet! But, if he didn't do this, Konoha may not want to be allies with Suna any more and war would break out; then Temari and Shikamaru would be fighting each other and Gaara wouldn't hear the last of it from Temari for starting the war.

* * *

Gaara, Kankuro and Temari walked up to the academy. Gaara had explained the situation to his brother and sister, and they agreed to do it (not that they had much of a choice, it was a mission set by their Kazekage! Temari was actually excited to do it; she wanted to see all of the cute ninjas faces! Kankuro thought this would be quite exciting, but since Gaara didn't, none of the Sand Siblings wanted to tell him their actual thoughts... he might laugh at him... and when Gaara laughs, people die.

* * *

Five hours later: Kankuro was sitting in front of many ninja-in-training. They give him their 'puppy eyes'. Kankuro eventually give in; he had to do another puppet show. He got out his Gaara and Temari puppets (which he had just spent the past 10 minutes putting away). He connected his chakra to them, and started making them walk along the air. He put on a high-pitched voice for Temari and started making her shout at Gaara and then he made Gaara run off crying. The kids loved it!

Temari, on the other hand was sitting next to some sleeping-bags on the floor, occupied by some very tired ninjas.

"And the three bears-" Temari read a bed-time story to the children (even though it was only just after 3pm).

Gaara listened to Temari's bed-time story. He hated that story, it reminded him of Mr. Snuggles and it made him want to cuddle him! Gaara tried to block out the sound of the story and forget about Mr. Snuggles and concentrated on his job- tucking in the children.

"And they all lived happily ever after," Temari finished the story and looked at the ninja-in-training; they were all asleep and tucked in (thanks to Gaara). Kankuro had also just finished the puppet show. Gaara had to then look in the store-room to try and find some more blankets and sleeping-bags for the ninjas.

He banged around on the walls angrily since he couldn't find any more blankets or pillows! Just when he hit the wall for the third time, a secret hatch opened up underneath him and Gaara fell into it!

Everything was dark around him, so Gaara got out a flash-light that had magically fallen down when he went down. What were the chances in that? 1/1,000,000,000? Gaara looked around him, there were paintings all over the wall! Not ones that children had done either; they were ones that professional artists had done! He went up to them to see what they were called. The one he went to didn't have a name. He turned around and went to see what the other ones were called and another one and another one- they all didn't have names! Where was Gaara?

"What are you doing in here you stupid red-head? I bet you don't even have a -" a dark-haired boy spoke to Gaara. The boy had stopped when he saw the look in Gaara's eyes. Gaara turned the flash-light over to this boy. Who was he?

"Who are you? Do you know who I am?" Gaara told the boy.

"I don't know, but who ever you are, you lack-" the boy stopped. Gaara covered the boy with his sand. Mr. Snuggles fell on the floor; Gaara quickly picked him up and put him inside his now-empty gourd... he didn't want to seem like a softy in a battle!

Suddenly, a light came on in the basement. Temari walked down the staircase.

"What are you doing Gaara?" Temari asked Gaara. As soon as she saw the boy getting covered in sand, she told Gaara to stop. Gaara stopped- he actually wanted to see who this boy was.

"Are you alright? What's your name?" Temari asked the boy, making sure that he was okay.

"I guess I am called Sai. Hmm... you should be called gorgeous because you look it," Sai lied.

"Wait... if you are here, you can look after the children. Come on Temari, lets get Kankuro and get out of here, I think I'm going insane."

"Wait-" Sai started to tell the blonde girl and the red-head, but they had already left (and turned out the light on their way up... how was he supposed to see where he was going?).

Kankuro was glad that he was going to be going home; he had had to give fifty constant showings of the same show (Gaara getting wrong off Temari).

* * *

Kankuro examined his puppets, one of them had lots of colourful 'make-up', drawn in crayon. Another had lots of bite marks and drool over it. Kankuro sighed, he was going to look a fool the next time he was in battle!

Temari was day-dreaming; she wondered what Shikamaru was doing now. She didn't know when he would be coming back from his mission- she hoped it would be soon.

Gaara was feeling very sad- it had been raining when he had left the academy, and his sand got wet because he had forgotten to put the lid back on his gourd. Since his teddy bear was underneath all of the sand, it had gotten wet and all muddy.

Temari rolled over on hear bed and fell asleep. Gaara looked at the ceiling and stared at that all night, and Kankuro fell asleep on top of his puppets; it looked like he was cuddling them!


	6. Day six: The Meal

**Gaara's Strange Week**

**DAY SIX: The Meal**

Kankuro looked at his reflection in the mirror; he had been sleeping on top of his Gaara puppet, which had been covered in crayon. Kankuro's reflection looked at him; it had lots of pink and yellow and blue all over it. Kankuro turned the tap on and washed it off his face, then walked out of the bathroom.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked the brown-haired boy who had just come out of the bathroom. He had a familiar face, but Gaara just couldn't pick out who he was.

"It's me, Kankuro. I washed all of the crayon and my make-up off my face."

Gaara was shocked, Kankuro wears make-up? He doesn't look anything the same without it on!

In Temari's room, Temari was being watched by a certain somebody. Temari was shaking, she had fallen asleep on top of her blankets and she was cold. Shikamaru put the blankets over Temari; she stopped shaking. She then woke up, and looked up at Shikamaru. She was shocked that he had come back!

"What are you doing back?" she asked him.

"Our mission was to find Sai, and you found him, so our mission was over and we were told to come back," Shikamaru told Temari while looking around her room; it was still extremely messy- clothes were everywhere! There were lots of clothes, Shikamaru wondered why she had bothered to bring that many clothes when she was only going to be for what, a week at the maximum?

"So, what do you want to do today?" Temari asked Shikamaru; she hoped he suggested something that they could do together since she was going home to Sunagakure tomorrow.

"We could watch some TV together, then the others are taking us out for a meal, I know it's going to be a drag, but we have to go," Shikamaru sighed.

"What shall we watch?" Temari asked, while moving some clothes off the bed so Shikamaru could sit down. "Actually, you choose what to watch, I need to get dressed."

* * *

Gaara and Kankuro looked up at the door, which had just been knocking. They just sat there for a few minutes before Kankuro got up to answer it; none of them had wanted to get away from the super-long _Teletubbies _marathon; it was so exciting! Kankuro had burst out into tears five times!

Kankuro unlocked the door to reveal Temari and Shikamaru standing there. Shikamaru unenthusiastically told them that everyone had do go out for a meal. Gaara picked up his gourd and put it on his back when he heard. Kankuro walked straight out of the door. Gaara made his way through the door (hitting Kankuro in the face with his gourd on the way there) and locked the door.

The Sand-Siblings and Shikamaru walked out of the building and saw Naruto, Sakura, Kiba (and Akamaru), Ino, Chouji, Shino and Hinata and they caught up with them.

Gaara was going to ask where Lee was, but he decided not to since people might have thought he wanted to kill him or something. Instead, Gaara asked where Sai was.

"Sai is having to do some E-Rank missions because he was hiding from us," Sakura told Gaara. Just at that moment, a cat ran pass them and then Sai came along chasing after it. As soon as Sai was out of range for hearing them, everybody burst into laughter, except Gaara who didn't really find it funny.

Gaara looked around for a restaurant that he liked the look of. He pointed it out to everybody, and they walked over to it and asked the guard for a menu, he got one out of his jacket pocket and they looked at it and decided that they would go there. Just as they were going in, the guard stopped them.

"I'm sorry, the dog will have to stay outside, health regulations."

Kiba looked at Akamaru and everybody else. He was about to walk away from everybody and let them have a meal when Sakura dragged everybody by their ears and shouted on Kiba to come back.

* * *

After many hours of searching for a restaurant that would allow dogs, it was night-fall.

"I think we should just try and find a bar to drink in," Gaara suggested. No-body knew that Gaara drank beer, but didn't dare ask him because of a: they would be able to get alcohol when he was there since how can you refuse the Kazekage some alcohol and b: he would kill them.

As luck had it, they were only a few meters away from a bar, so they decided to into it. The guard even let them take Akamaru into it!

Kankuro looked around; the walls were painted black and there was a royal-purple carpet. Kankuro found a table that had enough seats for all of them and walked over to sit at it. They all sat down and had a look at the drinks list.

Once everybody had decided what they want, Gaara walked over to the bar and ordered what they wanted. The person behind the bar got the drinks out and Gaara let the sand come out of his gourd and used the sand to put the drinks on the table. He let his drink hover above him and he drank some as he walked along.

Everybody was deep inside their own conversation when two men walked in through the doors. Everybody instantly recognized them as Iruka and Kakashi walked through the door, hand in hand. Everyone looked at each other in shock and looked around the room... everybody was holding hands and they were all in their own conversations, gazing into each other's eyes. The ninja felt that they didn't belong here... they left their drinks and sprinted for the door.

The ninja reassembled outside of Ichiraku ramen (they didn't quite know how they had managed to run to the other side of Konoha, they guessed they were following Naruto).

"I know we decided not to eat here since it's not formal enough, but I'm getting hungry, who wants to eat here?" Sakura asked them. They all nodded their heads in agreement. Naruto dashed and got a seat. There were only three seats left. Gaara made sure he got a seat (he was Kazekage after all, of course he should get a seat!). Hinata was going to get a seat next to Naruto, but she passed out before she got there, Sakura picked her up, sat her on the floor and set next to her. Shino sat on the floor and Kiba sat on top of Akamaru. Kankuro and Temari sat on the seats since no-body else was going to take them since they didn't want to sit next to Gaara, but Temari and Kankuro wasn't afraid of him.

* * *

At the end of the meal, Hinata had passed out three times, Naruto had spilled some ramen (and picked it up and eaten it) five times and Gaara had gotten sand into everyone's ramen six times (it was a record!).

They all said farewell and agreed to come to the Sand Village one time for a meal on their next mission passing there. Shikamaru walked home with Temari and Gaara and Kankuro were left walking behind Temari and Shikamaru. They were bored because Temari normally would have had dares for them to do now to entertain them, but she was busy talking with Shikamaru.

When they got back to the inn, Shikamaru said goodbye and said that he would come tomorrow early on to say goodbye to Temari. Gaara, Kankuro and Temari walked into the inn. However, they were stopped by the Inn Keeper.

"You have left your TV on all day! You will be charged an extra 500 onto your bill for the electricity you have wasted!".

Temari knew she hadn't left the TV on because she had gotten into the habit of unplugging it once she was finished watching it and Gaara had set up a sleep-timer for his and Kankuro's TV since Kankuro always left it on. The Sand Siblings wondered who could have turned their TVs on.

They decided to investigate; they walked into their rooms and were shocked! The rooms were trashed (well, Temari's was trashed even more). They turned on a light, and the walls had been painted black with red clouds on them. There was a note on the floor, it read this:

_YOU HAVE BEEN PUNKED BY AKATSUKI_.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gaara shouted into the heavens. "I'LL GET YOU ONE DAY!!".

Kankuro sat down in a corner, crying his eyes out and biting his nails. Temari was glad that her brother was the Kazekage, she wouldn't have to pay for any of this! She pushed some things off the bed and went to sleep.


	7. Day seven: The Return

**Gaara's Strange Week**

**DAY SEVEN: The Return**

Kankuro was woken up by loud screams coming from outside. Kankuro felt around for a clock and remembered that his room had been trashed last night. He pulled his hands back inside his bed; they hurt because he had bitten almost all of them off that night since he was frightened that Akatsuki would come and get him that night. Kankuro turned over and felt something wet on the bed. How embarrassing, he had wet the bed!

"Hello, what time is it?" Kankuro asked Gaara. He didn't want to tell Gaara what had happened, so he acted as if everything was alright.

"It's 6am."

"What are those people screaming over?"

"Someone has just put up a poster with an image of Sasuke on saying '_have you seen me?_'."

"Oh, okay," Kankuro sighed; why didn't he have fan-girls? If the hyper-boy Naruto and emo-boy Sasuke and even the insomniac Gaara could get some, why couldn't he? Sure, he had a weight-problem and had a few 'night-time problems' and got emotional, but excluding that, he thought he was very handsome!

"I guess we had better get Temari up if we want to get to Sunagakure before sunset," Gaara suggested as Kankuro thought. A few minutes after Gaara had spoken, it had registered with Kankuro what he had said and Kankuro said yes. Kankuro dashed to the bathroom, got ready and Gaara got dressed in the room. Once they were ready, they (well, Gaara) decided that Kankuro should wake Temari up.

_Knock Knock_

"I don't want any room service today!" Temari shouted at who she thought was the maid. Kankuro knocked again. "Go away!" Temari shouted at the door. Kankuro knocked again and Temari threw a pillow at the door. Temari eventually got up after a few more knocks.

"We have to go now to go home," Kankuro explained. He looked around; her room was even more messy than theirs! No way would they get home before sunset if she had to pick up all of those clothes!

"Okay, okay. Stop looking at my clothes!" Temari screamed at Kankuro as hit him over the head. Kankuro decided to do what she suggested and went back into his room.

When Kankuro got back into his room, Gaara was reading a letter. "What do you have to say about this?" Gaara asked as he showed Kankuro the letter. It read this:

'_Fank you Kankoro for soing uz you pupet so wit Gara getng rong of Temary_'.

Kankuro could just make out what it said, and he guessed that Gaara had worked it out too- Gaara new knew that Kankuro been doing silly shows with Gaara and Temari in them!

"HOW DARE YOU DO A SHOW WITH ME IN WITHOUT MY CONSTENT. DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM THE KAZEKAGE AND IT IS NOW TIME FOR ME TO SEE YOUR BLOOD!" Gaara shouted at Kankuro at the top of his voice. Gaara had an evil look in his face.

"No, no, no, don't go all evil on me, it's just a joke, I swear-" Kankuro started saying before he was stopped by sand covering his mouth. Gaara had all of the sand out of his Gourd. However, he was trying to get something big out of it that was stuck. He used up lots of Chakra and it came flying out. Kankuro could just see what it was- Gaara had brought his teddy bear with him. Gaara went as red as a strawberry.

"Umm... I won't talk about this if you don't," Gaara suggested. Kankuro nodded his head, he didn't want Gaara to go all scary on him again. Kankuro moved around and then started crying.

* * *

The three siblings walked past the Konohagakure gate; the guards nodded at them and wished them a safe journey. Temari had used up all of her Chakra getting her clothes back into her bag so she couldn't blast them forward every now and again.

* * *

About three hours later, everybody was boiling hot. Gaara then opened his eyes and looked around him for a tree or a rock or something; he had forgotten to go to the bathroom before he left! There was nothing there! Gaara decided that emergency call for emergency actions!

"Umm, you guys wait up for me, I want to get some new sand, or something," Gaara told his siblings. They nodded their heads and walked off. Gaara took his gourd off his back, and well, you can guess what happened next. He then poured the sand out of his gourd and got some new in, just if Temari asked to have a look or something, she was the kind of person who would do that.

Gaara caught up with the siblings and acted as if nothing had happened. Everything was silent then Temari broke the silence, "What's that smell?" she asked, she noticed it was coming from Gaara's gourd. "When was the last time you washed that thing Gaara?" she asked.

"Last year, I think-" Gaara lied.

"Well wash it again sometime soon, it smells as if something has died in there!" Temari commanded. Gaara nodded his head, and Kankuro just walked on, he didn't want to get involved.

* * *

After they had walked for another few miles, a bird with a message in it's beak went past them, heading towards Konoha. Gaara looked at the bird and noticed that it was a clay bird. He had seen it before; but where? He thought for several minutes then realised- it was one of Deidara's birds! Deidara had probably sent it to kill him and he wasn't in Konoha. Oh well, it was Konoha's problem now!

* * *

Gaara, Kankuro and Temari walked up to the Suna gates and saw the guards there.

"I think you three had better go up to the Kazekage building, now!" the guard ordered. Kankuro then got very worried and started crying as he walked up to the building. Temari wasn't really bothered since she knew they couldn't give them wrong since Gaara would just sort it out and Gaara didn't really care since he was the Kazekage, how could some ninja give him, the Kazekage wrong?

As they walked up the stairs, Kankuro was still sick with worry and the other two felt the same as before. Gaara opened the door to his office and sat down in his chair and told his brother and sister to sit down on the chairs opposite him. A ninja walked in, Gaara didn't quite know who he was, but he guessed he was someone important because he didn't even knock.

"We have just gotten a bill from the Konohagakure Inn for 80,000 Dollars (Pounds, Euros, whatever you want it to be), how can you explain this?" the ninja angrily spoke.

"Excuse me, dare you give the Kazekage wrong?" Gaara asked him. The guard's face dropped, he had forgotten that Gaara, the sand's greatest weapon, was the Kazekage.

"No, I thought you might just want to know, I'll get out of here," the guard quickly spoke, he sprinted as fast as he could out of the door.

* * *

Gaara sat looking at the moon in his office. Temari and Kankuro had both gone home; it was just him now. This was his thinking time. He thought about all of the strange things that had happened during his week. He thought about the strange things that might happen if Naruto or one of Naruto's friends came to the Sand. Gaara made a decision that night; he would never go back to Konohagakure unless he to- too many strange things happen there!

**A/N: Thanks to all you who have left your kind reviews. If you are reading this story sometisme in the future, you should know that I posted a new chapter each day of the week. Do you think I should make a sequel about Naruto's strange week in Sunagakure?**


End file.
